A wide variety of synthetic materials has been proposed for use as a substitute for hog bristles in brush applications, such as toothbrushes and hairbrushes. Nylon and polyester monofilaments have been used in both of these end uses. However, a continued difficulty, particularly with hairbrushes, is the creation of static electric charges with the use of polymeric brush bristles, especially at relative humidities below about 50% that are typical of dry climates and the colder winter months in many areas. While several antistatic brushes have been suggested in the past, none has provided the balance of tensile properties and antistatic characteristics that is needed for outstanding brush bristle performance.